Boss's Back
by SpiderFanWrites
Summary: Peter Parker has experienced strange things, but when Tony Stark appears in his bedroom, there's only so much he can handle. AKA Tony Stark is alive after Endgame. IRONDAD


**(This takes place after Spider man: Far from Home, but his identity was never revealed. Also, Tony doesn't have a daughter. Also, the perspective might change a little, so sorry if it's confusing. Last also, Aunt May is a lot older than in the Marvel films. I also borrowed some ideas from other people, so thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MARVEL. If you don't know that by now, you need to get a life.**

**XxSPOILER WARNINGxX**

Boss's back

(peter)Peter thought that today was going to be a normal day. School was the same as usual, Flash bothering him and Ned again. He was doing better in school ever since his school trip to Venice. He decided that if he wanted a career other than spiderman-ing, he would have to pick his grades back up. His normal day changed as soon as he got home. Peter stood outside his apartment door, confused because it was unlocked. Aunt May had gotten another job that that started a little before he came home from school, so the door shouldn't have been unlocked unless he had forgotten to lock it or someone broke in. The latter was unlikely, since everybody in the building knew they weren't wealthy. He assumed he must have left it unlocked when he left for school. He opened the door and walked in, dropping his brand new dark blue bag on the couch. He had gotten another one since he accidentally dropped his previous one in the river in Venice. Remembering what had happened always brought tears to his eyes. Beck had given him terrible hallucinations of Tony's death. He wandered into the kitchen, opening a couple nearly empty cabinets before resorting to an apple. He crunched on it as he walked over to his room. He pushed open the door and glanced around. And then he froze. He had a very liable reason for freezing. A man was spread out, snoring on his bed. So that's why the door was unlocked. He quietly krept over to assess the threat, only to freeze again when he realized who it was. He thought he would never see this person again...alive. You guessed it. It was the actual Tony freaking Stark. At least he thought it was. Tony was supposed to be dead. Maybe he was having a hallucination. The teen closed his eyes and counted to 10 silently. When he opened them, the hallucination should have been gone, but it wasn't. So he decided he was the real Tony Stark. Peter to a crept slowly over to him. He looked down at him. The billionaire looked exhausted. He had deep bags under his eyes and scratches covered his face. Otherwise, Peter thought he was exactly the same, but that also had to be proved wrong. He noticed Tony's right arm was mostly hidden under pillows and blankets, but when the man breathed, you could see a shining metal there. _Is he wearing his ironman arm? Why? _Peter wondered. He moved the pillow gently and nearly gasped when he saw what it was. The billionaire wasn't wearing his ironman arm, it was literally a metal arm like Bucky's. Peter guessed that made sense since when Tony snapped his fingers, his arm was destroyed from the power of the stones. The arm was black and gold, he didn't know how he made it, since he hadn't been at the compound yet, but Tony was awesome like that. He could make anything out of anything. The kid reached down and shook Tony's real arm.

"Mr. Stark? Wake up." Peter asked quietly. Tony grunted and stuffed his face in a pillow. Peter nearly laughed, it was the exact same thing he did in the morning. "Mr. Stark." He repeated, louder. Tony opened one eye then he leaped up out of the bed, both eyes wide, though Peter noticed one looked a little cloudy. He was wearing the exact same jacket he had on during infinity war and a plain black, tattered shirt underneath. The billionaire placed both hands on Peter's shoulders and studied him.

"Peter?" When the teen nodded he pulled him into a hug. Peter hugged him back. Tears in his eyes. He had missed Tony so much. Even if he wanted to stay there forever, he had to know how Tony was still alive.

"Mr. Stark, how are you still alive? We all saw you die." The kid asked.

"I don't know kid, I don't know. The only thing that matters is that I've got you back." The man responded.

"Have you told Cap you've returned?" When Tony just look confused, he elaborated. "Does Mr. Fury Agent Sir know your back? Pepper? Anybody?" Tony's face hardened when Peter said Fury's name.

"Who's Cap?" He asked instead, which confused Peter immensely. The teen's brown, doe eyes widened and Tony thought maybe he should know this.

"Cap. Captain America, Steve Rogers, a fellow Avenger." Peter explained. "Who DO you remember?" He had forgotten that he and Tony were still hugging. He pulled back, a little embarrassed.

"I remember you, Bruce, Nat, Clint, Vision, Wanda, basically everybody except whoever Cap is." Peter looked up at him.

"You've hit your head. You and Cap have a history." Peter said. "But it's fine, do you want to see everybody again?" When Tony nodded, a distant look in his eyes, Peter picked up his phone from the table and phoned Happy. He arrived ten minutes later. Peter walked out of the apartment door, Tony behind him. Happy was standing next to the car on his phone. When he looked up, he was about to say something like 'why did you need me to pick you up?', but then he saw Tony.

"Holy sh**." Happy said quietly. "TONY!" He ran over to them (more like a fast walk) and stopped in front of them, looking over Tony. "Oh my god, you have a metal arm. How the HELL are you still alive?!" Once again, Tony shook his head.

"Hey Happy, can we head to the compound now?" The security guy nodded, not taking his eyes of Tony, but decided if he was going to drive, he was going to have to look at the road.

(mostly Peter)They arrived an hour later at the Avengers compound upstate. During the car ride, Peter had explained to Tony what had happened in Venice with Beck. He looked super angry when Peter told him Fury kinda forced him to save the world (kinda). They stood in the elevator leading up to the meeting room where Fury was debriefing the other Avengers of a minor HYDRA threat. FRIDAY, in control of the elevator, welcomed Tony back and asked if he wanted her to inform the others of his arrival. He replied with a 'No' which Peter had not been expecting. The elevator beeped and the doors opened. They stepped into the hallway, the debriefing room directly across. Tony fashionably put on orange tinted aviator sunglasses and waltzed into the room. The mechanic walked up to Fury and slapped him hard with his metal arm.

"Don't. You. Dare. Ever force my kid into doing something he doesn't want to do, or you won't even have time to regret it." Peter stood at the entrance to the room, smiling slightly. It was cute to see Tony so worried about him. The only person that noticed him was the person called Natasha, and she gave him a questioning smile. Nobody there had really met him before. The room was quiet. Until Steve finally spoke up.

"Tony..?" He said in a small voice that Peter had never heard him use before. Tony looked at him, then at Peter.

"Is this that 'Cap' guy?" Tony asked him. Peter nodded and when everyone looked at him, he decided to elaborate further. "Mr. Stark can't remember Mr. Cap for some reason, everyone else is ok." When Peter saw the confused yet sad look on Steve's face, it made him feel sad.

"I'm still on the part where Tony's alive." Bruce cut in, looking very confused. Nat and Clint both nodded clearly just as confused, but happy, all the same.

"And I'm on the part where Tony's copied my arm." Bucky put in, looking a little angry that he wasn't special anymore. Just then, a red-headed, hard-working woman came into the room. Her eyes widened as she saw Tony. She cleared her throat and walked over to him, giving him a good hard slap on the face before kissing him. Because that's how Pepper works.

"Why didn't you tell me you were alive? I need you…" Expecting a snappy comeback, she was surprised when Tony hugged her, the second one that day. That's a new record for him.

"I don't know what happened. One second, I was on the battlefield, dying, the next I was at Peter's house taking a nap." He said honestly. Pepper looked at Peter.

"Your Peter? He talks about you a lot (making Peter blush). He was at your house? Why?" She asked clearly confused (jeez, get in line).

"I dunno. I just came home from school and found him asleep on my bed." Peter said politely.

"Who is this again?" Thor asked, pointing at Peter.

"Tony's intern." Pepper said. He would never admit to anyone that deep down, he thought Peter was like his kid. His son. But nobody was going to know that. Plus, the kid had an Aunt that took care of him, though she never accepted Tony's request for paying for Peter's activities or field trips (he did anyways, secretly).

The meeting was adjourned and everybody said their hellos and goodbyes, a few people shared their anger and happiness he was back through acts of violence (Clint and Natasha both punched him). It was past dinner when Peter came into Tony's room. There was a tear sliding down his cheek. Tony looked up from what he was doing.

"Hey kid, you ok?" Another tear slid down the teen's cheek.

"C...could you d..drive me to the hospital in Queens?" Peter asked, voice wavering. "I hope it's not any trouble, if it is, I could find somebody else…" Tony looked at him with dismay.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Tony asked, worried.

"N..*hiccup* no. It's a..aunt May. She w..was in a..a car accident." He replied, another set of tears streaming down his face. Tony's eyes rounded with worry.

"I'll fly you on the quinjet, it's faster." Was his only reply before getting out of bed and striding out the door, Peter at his heels.

(Tony)When they arrived at the hospital (hiding the quinjet behind the building), Peter rushed through the entrance and ran up to the front desk. The walls were white with a strip of pale yellow running through the middle. The lady at the desk had blond hair with a wisp of brown in it which was folded up in a bun. She looked up alarmed as Peter nearly crashed into the desk.

"Where is Aunt May?" He demanded. Tony had never seen this side of Peter. He was so worried about his aunt he didn't even bother to be polite. The lady at the desk looked at him confused.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. If you put your name down on the sheet and write the name of the patient you would like to see." She said, pushing a piece of paper towards him. Peter was not having it.

"I'm looking for May Parker, I'm her niece, Peter Parker. I got a call saying she was in a car crash and that she was in critical condition."

"I'll call someone to take you." Her eyes rounded with sympathy.

3 minutes later, a male nurse came out and led them to the correct hospital room. "In here."

Peter hurried in Tony walking in behind him.

Aunt May was lying in a hospital bed, one foot in a cast and a bandage around her head. She looked pretty banged up.

"Peter…" She whispered.

"Aunt May! No…" Peter cried out, hugging her hand. May had a grey streak in her brown hair and her eyes looked kind of empty.

"Pete… I'm going to have to stay in a care home…" She coughed."I can't take care of you anymore.." A tear fell down her cheek, but she quickly wiped it away. "It's for the best, really. I don't want to die on you Pete."

"No no no no no!" Peter yelled and he ran out of the room. Tony made a move to go after him, but May called him back.

"Please... Stark. Take care of him. Take care of my little boy." Tony's gaze intensified and with one last look at May, he said: "I promise."

(Tony)Tony found Peter in the bathroom, crying his heart out in one of the stalls. Tony knocked.

"Hey kid. It's gonna be ok. You'll still be able to visit her."

"It's not just that… I don't want to be put in an orphanage. Nobody adopts teens." As Peter said this, a tear slid down Tony's cheek, glad that nobody could see it. Tony Stark didn't cry. It was then that the billionaire made up his mind.

(Peter)This was Peter's first morning at the orphanage. And he was miserable. The orphanage lady was nice, but the kids kept calling him a nerd ever since he solved a crossword puzzle in one minute. His room was cold and empty compared to the one at the apartment. Yesterday, he had gone to the apartment to collect his things. It made him cry seeing the house so empty. He yawned and got up to get dressed. His night was rough, having been woken up by nightmares several times. He went over to beside the closet to grab his bag, but it wasn't there. Huh. Maybe he left it downstairs in the common room. He headed downstairs, nearly tripping over his feet he was so tired. Everybody else was still asleep. It was only 7 in the morning and it was a long weekend, so no school. He went into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"That is the smallest breakfast I have ever seen." A familiar voice said from the common room. Peter looked over. Tony was standing there is a ball cap and shades and a large overcoat, apparently wanting to go unnoticed. He didn't want the world to know he was alive yet.

"Oh hey Mr. Stark. What are you doing here?"

"Kid… you look terrible."

"...I had some nightmares. I don't want to talk about it." Peter mumbled, biting into his apple.

"Ok. Well, on better news, your getting adopted!" Tony smiled happily.

"By who?" Peter asked, not believing Tony.

"Do you see anyone else in the room?" Tony replied. Peter took a moment to process this.

"Wait… YOUR ADOPTING ME!?" Peter yelled.

"BE QUIET we're trying to sleep!" Came a voice from one of the rooms upstairs.

"Sorry!" Peter yelled back off, the only response was more grumbling. "Mr. Stark. THE MR. STARK who i've idolized since forever, is going to be my dad?!" Tony nodded, and Peter nearly exploded, May was out of his mind since the first time since she went away.

(Tony)Tony wouldn't have known it then, or maybe ever, that adopting Peter was the best thing Tony could have done for himself. It had been a couple weeks and they were inseparable, always working in the lab on a new project together. It was nearing Christmas and snow fell thickly outside the compound. Peter was lying beside the fireplace in the living room, reading a Star Wars comic book when Tony came into the room. Peter hadn't noticed him. He hadn't seen the loving look Tony gave him whenever he knew Peter wasn't watching. He only noticed him when he cleared his throat.

"Hey dad!" Peter beamed. Tony liked being called dad, even if he never let it on.

"Hey kid (yes, he stills calls him that). I wanted to warn you that tomorrow all the Avengers will be coming over for a meeting. I want you to meet them all." Peter swallowed. He liked all of them, but he had never really spoken directly to one person.

"Sure. What time is the meeting?" Peter asked.

"It really early, so you don't have to come then." Tony answered. Peter mumbled something that resembled an 'ok', he was already reading his comic book again.

(Tony) Tomorrow appeared. All Peter did the previous day was read comic books and rebuild his Lego sets. Tony had offered to buy him a new one, but Peter refused. Tony was sitting on a couch in the family room, sunglasses hanging off the front of his shirt. Before him, sitting on the other chairs and couches, were the Avengers, Avengers Guild, he like to call it, since there were so many. They were talking strategy while drinking hot cocoa when Peter walked into the room. He looked half asleep, no, definitely asleep, he didn't even seem to see the Avengers gathered in front of Tony. He wandered over and plopped down next to Tony, head resting in the man's lap. He was quickly issuing soft snores.

"Uhh.. Tony?" Rhodey asked. "Did you kidnap a random teenager?" Tony chuckled.

"No, he's my son." Tony had always wanted to say that since he learned how smart Peter was. He loved the kid's personality, even if he could be a little stubborn sometimes. He was the only person besides Bruce who understood any of his scientific problems.

(Nat) Natasha had seen the look in Tony's eyes when he saw the kid, his son apparently. His eyes were softer, more loving than she had even seen them, even around Pepper. But that love was only there for a moment, he quickly put his guard up again. Nat knew that feeling. She had liked Bruce a lot, but they couldn't show their love for each other, it wouldn't work. But having a son was all knew to Nat. She had suspected something was up when Tony had yelled at Fury about someone. That someone being the kid standing at the door. Tony's intern, Pepper said. Guess they liked each other more than that. Tony had adopted the kid.

"So how long has this kid been around?" She asked, trying to start conversation again, because everyone was staring agape at Tony. I mean, who wouldn't? Nobody had ever suspected the guy to go soft on a kid.

"I adopted him a couple weeks ago when his aunt moved to a care home. She couldn't look after him anymore." Was the billionaire's reply, he was stroking the kid's curly brown hair.

"He doesn't have any other family?" Steve asked, sympathy in his eyes. He knew better than anyone about losing those that you loved (he lost Buck what, four times?).

"No, his parents died when he was young, his uncle was murdered a few years later. All he has left is his Aunt May." Tony kept his eyes on the kid, probably not wanting to show any emotion about it. He brushed his hand through the kid's hair.

"And you." Steve said (they had been getting along after Tony forgot who Steve was). "He seems to like you a lot." All Tony did was nod.

"Jeez, guys, we've been sitting here talking about this kid for fifteen minutes and we don't even know his name." Sam interrupted, Faintly amused.

"Peter. His name is Peter Parker. He's from Queens." Tony replied, smiling slightly. "Only kid I've ever met that could keep up with our science talk, Bruce." Tony looked up at him and Bruce looked delighted, no doubt bored of Tony's point of view."

(Steve) When Steve heard that the kid Peter was from Queens, a theory entered his head (which is definitely new to him :3). Could this kid be the Spider-Guy that Tony had hired? Steve didn't mind if it was, he liked the kid. Though it bothered him that Tony brought the kid to a war when he was only...14? He was tough, though and he was pretty sure the sticking-to-walls ability wasn't coming from the suit.

"How will he be getting to and from school if it's in Queens?" Clint asked. "I doubt he would want to leave his friends." Tony nodded.

"I was hoping we could switch, like whoever was free at the time could take him." Tony asked politely, but only a little, he was still Tony. "I don't think I want to be seen in the world just yet." The others all agreed. School was tomorrow.

_**-This is a the end of the story-**_

**If you liked it, please leave a review. If you want more, favorite it! or just say so.**

**I'm sorry, it's probably really bad.**

**Also, if you have not watched Spider man: Far from Home or the other Marvel movies, please go watch them, or you will die a painful death. Seeya!**


End file.
